


Love's The Only War Worth Dying For

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft siente celos por las repetidas ausencias de Greg.<br/>Hasta que un día decide seguirlo para descubrir la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's The Only War Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Éste oneshoot pertenece al Reto de San Valentín del grupo **Mystrade Is Real 4 Us** al cual pertenezco orgullosamente.  
>  **Prompt:** Greg es un terrible cocinero. Intenta hornear pasteles sólo para Mycroft y por eso toma clases de cocina. Comienza a ausentarse mucho y el Gobierno Británico comienza a desconfiar.   
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Conan Doyle ha creado; lo mezclo con la perfección de MG  & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación.  
> ¡A disfrutar!

Lunes, 10 PM. Mycroft Holmes llegó a su casa después de un agitado día, cargado de reuniones, papeles y gente exasperante. Tras quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos meticulosamente acomodados a un costado de la entrada junto a su inseparable paraguas, se quitó el saco y aflojó el nudo de su corbata. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con un hogar silencioso. Al parecer, su futuro esposo no se encontraba allí.

El pelirrojo sintió una punzada de celos. Era ya la séptima noche que Gregory no estaba en casa cuando él llegaba. El hombre del Gobierno Británico había liberado su agenda de compromisos para poder volver al hogar familiar durante toda ésa semana, y al Detective Inspector parecía habérsele olvidado. Para Mycroft era muy difícil hacer un hueco en su trabajo, y le dolía sobremanera que su pareja no lo valorara. ¿Qué era más importante para Lestrade en ése momento, ahora que la boda era inminente? ¿Por qué estaría fuera de casa hasta altas horas de la noche, sabiendo que su prometido lo estaba esperando para ultimar detalles de la ceremonia?

La respuesta a sus preguntas llegó a las 23 horas, con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro, oliendo nuevamente a perfume de mujer y a comida recién preparada. Gregory se acercó con un andar seductor al verlo sentado en el sofá con un vaso de brandy en las manos. Mycroft sólo entornó sus ojos y recibió el cálido beso que su prometido dejó en sus labios. No hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que pensaba; no quedaría como un ridículo. Si Greg lo estaba engañando, no le daría la gratificación de un escándalo en su propia casa. Además, no podía creer que fuera real. No quería aceptar que pudiera serlo.

Observó como el hombre del cabello plateado entraba y salía de la cocina, actuando con normalidad. ¿Es que acaso no tenía escrúpulos? ¿Llegaba de la casa de su amante, oliendo a ella, y simplemente se dedicaba a pasearse por la casa como si nada hubiese sucedido?

Bufó y se fue a su habitación, buscando su pijama y metiéndose rápidamente a la cama. Aún no había nacido la persona que pudiera tomarlo como un completo estúpido, y Lestrade no sería el primero. Tras sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, decidió que lo mejor de todo sería seguir a Gregory y descubrir toda la verdad. Las pruebas dolerían más que las suposiciones, pero era imperioso que así fuera; si su prometido lo estaba engañando, necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

 

Martes, el día en el cual todo saldría a la luz. Ésa mañana, todo había sucedido con normalidad. La pareja desayunó en el comedor, comentando las noticias que pasaban frente a ellos como flashes en la televisión. El pelirrojo podía ver en la gestualidad de su prometido que estaba escondiendo algo; Greg se removía en su asiento y evitaba el contacto visual. Mycroft sentía como su corazón se iba despedazando lentamente ante las reacciones de su amado, corroborando con cada acción la triste realidad: Lestrade tenía una amante, y el hombre del Gobierno Británico ya no significaba nada para él.

Cuando ambos se despidieron en el umbral de la casa, tras un suave y delicado beso, Mycroft subió inmediatamente a su Sedan Deluxe color negro y le comentó la situación a su asistente personal. Tras acordar con Anthea la disponibilidad del coche y la cancelación de todos sus compromisos, Mycroft fue dejado en el Club Diógenes a la espera de la llamada que definiría su destino. La muchacha seguiría los pasos del Detective Inspector y le informaría inmediatamente en caso de que el hombre se encontrara con la desconocida o en alguna situación sospechosa.

Su día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, pero con una terrible carga emocional que estaba a punto de llevarlo al colapso. Se encerró en su despacho y comenzó a analizar su relación con el Detective. ¿Qué lo había llevado a engañarlo? ¿En qué momento lo descuidó tanto como para que tuviera que salir a buscar en otros brazos lo que faltaba en su casa? ¿Por qué Greg, quien ya había sufrido un desengaño amoroso con su ex esposa, cometía el mismo y cruel pecado? Mycroft no podía comprender en qué había fallado. Había dejado de lado su posición de ‘hombre de hielo’ para convertirse en una pareja afectiva, cuidadosa y considerada. Todas las semanas dejaba un día libre para que ambos pudieran ir a cenar a bellos restaurantes o simplemente acompañar a Greg al estadio para que pudiera ver a su equipo de fútbol; si hasta había cancelado reuniones con los más altos funcionarios del mundo por una simple gripe del hombre de los cabellos plateados. ¿Por qué le pagaba tan cruelmente?

Y más ahora, que la boda estaba a un mes de concretarse. Gregory parecía tan extasiado con la idea de ser el esposo de Mycroft Holmes, que no parecía lógico su engaño. Quizás la propuesta de casamiento del pelirrojo lo hubiese asustado lo suficiente como para necesitar escapar de todo ese maremoto de sensaciones. Quizás Mycroft lo había presionado demasiado. Quizás no era el momento adecuado. Quizás…

Pero el teléfono sonó, y los pensamientos se vieron disipados ante el miedo. El mayor de los Holmes observó la hora: 19:35. En la pantalla, el nombre de Anthea titilaba, expectante. Era un simple mensaje de texto, con una dirección. Mycroft supo allí que se avecinaba un terrible desenlace para su perfecta historia de amor. Tomó su abrigo y salió hecho una furia del Diógenes, casi gritándole la dirección al chofer que lo esperaba. No era muy lejos de allí, pero el camino se le hizo eterno. No podía ser real, su Gregory no podía hacerle eso. No ahora que iban a unirse en matrimonio; no ahora que habían encontrado la madre perfecta para gestar al fruto de su amor. No ahora…

Frunció el ceño cuando llegaron al lugar. Era una pastelería de lo más elegante, con las luces del salón tenuemente encendidas y las cortinas cerradas. Volvió a chequear la dirección, pensando que quizás era un malentendido. Pero dudaba que Anthea pudiera equivocarse en algo tan simple.

Esperó ahí durante horas, carcomiendo su cerebro con sus pensamientos tristes. Que fuera una panadería explicaba el olor a comida que Greg había traído todos esos días. Y seguramente, quien atendía ésa panadería era la mujer portadora del perfume: una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, dado por la jovialidad y frescura que desprendía la esencia. Y en efecto, cuando ambos salieron del local a las 22.30, descubrió que sus deducciones no habían sido tan erróneas. Era una mujer morena, con una enorme sonrisa y un cuerpo increíble. Promediaba los 40 años, pechos exuberantes y caderas de modelo. Ambos se despidieron con un casto beso en la mejilla, y ella volvió a ingresar rápidamente al local mientras Greg buscaba las llaves del auto y desaparecía a toda velocidad. Era todo lo que Mycroft necesitaba saber.

El pelirrojo volvió a su despacho del Diógenes y se entregó al llanto. El final había llegado para su relación de la forma más cruel y frívola del mundo. Gregory lo engañaba, y por más que quisiera hacer que no le importaba, su corazón estaba destruido por completo. Su móvil no dejaba de sonar; seguramente el canoso se preguntaría por su ausencia. Pero ya nada le importaba. Por ésa noche sólo necesitaba descansar y poner en orden sus ideas; mañana enfrentaría al hombre y rompería el compromiso, liberándolo para que pudiera ser feliz junto a su nuevo amor.

 

Miércoles, 9 AM. Mycroft Holmes volvió a la casa que compartía con el hombre que lo había destrozado con la intención de terminar absolutamente con todo lazo. Cuando entró al lugar, después de varios erróneos intentos de introducir la llave en la cerradura, se sorprendió al percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Era el inconfundible y delicioso olor a pastel recién horneado. Mycroft sabía perfectamente que Gregory era incapaz de cocinar; el Detective Inspector apenas si podía preparar el café en las mañanas, por lo cual era completamente imposible que él estuviera horneando un pastel. Lo único que le faltaba es que él hubiese osado llevarla a la casa que compartían. Ésa sería la gota que rebasaría el vaso.

Entró a la cocina hecho una furia. Y lo que encontró en ésa habitación lo paralizó por completo.

Greg estaba completamente cubierto de harina, enfundado en un delantal de cocina blanco. Se rascaba la cabeza mientras leía una receta escrita con su propia caligrafía de un pequeño cuaderno, lleno de borrones y tachaduras. A su lado había varios recipientes vacíos, espátulas, cáscaras de huevo, cajas de leche y muchas cosas más.

Mycroft carraspeó para hacerse notar, provocando que Greg volteara. El hombre sonrió con total ternura, sonrojándose de a poco al saberse atrapado.

**-** Amor, no has respondido a mis llamadas –se quejó, señalando el desorden- ¿Sorpresa?

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja. Estaba completamente desconcertado. ¿Qué era todo eso y por qué se sentía tan mal? Culpa. Se dejó caer en una silla, colocando ambas manos en su cabeza, escondiendo el rostro. Gregory no estaba engañándolo, sólo estaba tomando clases de cocina. Y él había dudado de su hombre, creyendo lo peor.

El Detective Inspector se percató de que algo andaba mal. Limpió sus manos y rápidamente se acercó a su pareja, acariciando su cabello.

\- ¿Qué sucede, My?

Cuando pudo recuperarse del breve ataque de pánico que tuvo, el muy avergonzado hombre del Gobierno le explicó a su prometido lo que había sucedido. Los celos, los pensamientos obsesivos sobre su supuesta infidelidad y la persecución. Greg lo escuchó sin inmutarse, prestando especial atención a cada detalle, intentando no perder palabra. Cuando Mycroft terminó su relato, el canoso volvió hasta la cocina, y tras colocarse unos guantes para protegerse del calor, retiró del horno un hermoso y esponjoso pastel. Luego comenzó a decorarlo con el glaseado que había estado preparando antes de que Mycroft llegara.

El pelirrojo supo que había herido los sentimientos de su pareja en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Cómo podría haber creído que él lo engañaría, después de todo lo que había atravesado con su ex esposa? Fue un idiota al dudar de los sentimientos de su prometido, y ahora tendría que pagar por ello.

Decidió que lo mejor sería darle algo de espacio, por lo que fue a su habitación y se quedó allí, meditando en silencio. Su cabeza pensó y pensó durante horas cuál era la mejor solución para semejante drama, pero las respuestas parecían esquivarlo. Tras dos horas de larga espera, Greg apareció por la puerta con una enorme porción de pastel, bañada con una deliciosa cobertura de azúcar impalpable y limón. En la otra mano, tenía un enorme ramo de rosas.

\- Supongo que has olvidado que hoy es San Valentín, My… -murmuró, sentándose a su lado- Quería prepararte algo especial, considerando que se acerca la boda…

Le entregó el pastel y las flores, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Le explicó que la mujer de la pastelería se había ofrecido a darle clases tras escuchar una charla que él había tenido con John a través del móvil, en la cual el Inspector expresaba lo frustrado que se sentía por no poder prepararle un pastel a su prometido. Él había aceptado completamente emocionado, pero no se percató de que los increíbles poderes deductivos de Holmes podrían descubrir su secreto. Mycroft se disculpó por su falta de confianza, prometiendo que la próxima vez que tuviera miedo o se sintiera inseguro se lo comentaría.

Disfrutaron del pastel, robándose esporádicos besos y caricias. Ambos sabían que la actitud de Mycroft había sido producto de la desesperación ante la idea de la pérdida. Greg nunca se había sentido tan amado en su vida, y por eso no se había enojado tanto.

Porque el amor es la _única batalla_ por la que vale la pena morir. Y Mycroft siempre estaría dispuesto a morir de amor por su Detective Inspector.

 

Picture by: http://justonelasttrick.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Gracias por leer, espero haya sido del agrado de todxs.  
> Sinceramente, escribir Mystrade me hace completamente feliz.  
> Los agradecimientos de siempre:  
> \- A mis hermosxs Greg&Myc por estar siempre  
> \- Al grupo 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us' de Facebook, donde puedo expresar mi locura por éstos dos.
> 
> ¡Espero comentarios y kudos! Son el combustible para el escritor, nunca lo olviden..  
> Abrazo,  
> L.


End file.
